


Cartography and Power Tools

by Annie17851



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-06
Updated: 2003-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot; tiny little PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartography and Power Tools

## Cartography and Power Tools

by Annie

[]()

* * *

Cartography and Power Tools 

By Annie 

Rated: NC-17  
Spoilers: Only in the most general sense. Summary: None; tiny little PWP  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, they'd be doing this a lot. Feedback: crehnert@ptd.net 

Hot and wet tracks down Clark's throat and Lex's cock hardens even more at the feel of the low moan vibrating under his tongue, at the hands grabbing anxiously to pull his shirt out of his pants, seeking skin. Warm palms and fingers cultivate chills across Lex's stomach, translating to heat in a fiery rush to Lex's groin. Feel of Clark's moan evolves into sound, forced from his throat, urging Lex on, down. Lex's lips and tongue map Clark's chest, nipples, abdomen, hot flashes of cartography memorize the smooth surface, mark moist, heated borders around Clark's hard nipples, tearing another wordless, urgent noise from Clark's lips, hands unthinkingly wrapping around Lex's scalp, heat and smooth and still moving South. Lex's tongue grazes across a desert-hot expanse of skin, dips into the navel and Lex moans at the nearness of Clark's hard cock, can't tear his eyes away from the sight, forces himself to maintain the slow pace of his mouth across the rest of Clark, licks across the tempting rise of each hipbone and pushes against the lift as Clark's body begs wordlessly for more and down, hands on Lex's scalp, just barely pushing. 

Lex travels down further, using his tongue to explore the heated spaces where legs and hips meet, moves to breathe warmly between Clark's legs, makes Clark's cock jump and Lex tastes the shaft as lightly as he can manage. Clark's hands leave Lex's head abruptly and slam out to the sides, grasping the special heavy restraints there, the cool circles he can hold onto, which allow him to let himself go almost totally. Lex swallows Clark's cock slowly, teasingly, and this is when Clark relinquishes control, can be wanton, loose, body consumed with the fiery need Lex awakens in him so easily, like breathing and heartbeat and want. Relinquishes control to Lex. Lex, who controls with his hands, his mouth and his cock. Lex who lives and breathes control, who grants pleasure like no one else ever could. Lex whose body covers him, whose heat engulfs him, who knows, just knows, all the ways to make Clark writhe and plead and moan. Lex who makes Clark need and then gives. Sucking and heat around his cock, and Clark pulls his hips off the bed, tries not to break the metal in his hands, doesn't want to break Lex, wants to choke Lex, drown him and bring him back to life again, all with his cock rammed down Lex's hot, tight throat. 

Clark comes in a shuddering, scalding rush, sound of metal breaking lost in the blasphemous pleas to Lex torn from him, and Lex has his arms around Clark's hips, pulling because he wants it all. Lex's own orgasm is ripped from him by the intensity he feels in Clark's body, by the power Lex knows is his alone. 

Clark gasps, easing his hips back onto the bed, and Lex uses his tongue to chart his way back up to Clark's mouth. The kiss is still hungry, there will be more, soon, and Clark's hands travel across Lex's back possessively, the need growing inside again, because Clark knows that Lex's control can be shattered, too. 


End file.
